venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Qeios (series)
For the location, see Qeios (Location). For the manga the series was based on, see Qeios (Manga). Qeios was a short-lived animated series created in Garry's Mod by the VenturianTale crew in association with the Pudding Street Gang, based on the manga of the same name. Qeios was launched with its Pilot, (Named "Beyond The Wall") on Monday the 8th of November 2014. It was the first series to have been scripted (other than VENTURIANTALE SCRIPTED! - Gmod Siblings Roleplay (Garry's Mod)) and voice acted. It was also the very first series to use voice acting, other than role-playing. Only three episodes were made, making the series very short-lived. The series ended with a cliffhanger on the third episode, on September 1, 2014. Plot Past : After Dragons raged in a terrible war, Rivatha's ancestor, Lord Zesh, defeated the Dragons, but the war left Earth in horrible status, devastated and destroyed, so the human's built a city enclosed within steel walls and roofs, named "Qeios". Present: Rivatha is set to become the Queen of Qeios, so her father King Rothlyn takes her outside the wall, where she gets swept away by a mysterious tornado. When Rivatha wakes up in the Village of Escent, Woodrow tells her that the air has always been breathable, and that the Guardians and Rothlyn had been lying to the citizens of Qeios. At the end of the episode they journey back to Qeios through the land of Aviria. When Rivatha, Woodrow and talking dog Comet visit the land of Aviria, the meet Audrey and Andre, twins that lived in the village, they warn Rivatha that Qeios Guardians are coming to attack the village. Rivatha and Woodrow help defend the village from the Guardians and are successful in defeating them. After the battle Rivatha, along with Woodrow, Comet, Audrey and Andre, set out once again to Qeios to confront King Rothlyn. Cast and Crew Cast ''Main Characters'' *Rivatha - SylarGrimm *King Rothlyn - Venturian *Woodrow - ImmortalKyodai *Comet - GutTC *Mrs. Whiteley - BenPlus *Jasper - MCab719 *Audrey - Javott42 *Andre - N/A ''Other Characters'' *Sonia - Mythic4IF1re *Derpy Guardian - TerminalVelociRaptor *Citizen Man - GutTC *Citizen Woman - Pingutux123 *Black Guardian - HomelessGoomba * Eva - Rebaka-Chan * Jeremy - N/A Crew *Director - BethanyFrye *Music Composer - Venturian *Ragdoll Animation - HomelessGoomba Episodes #"BEYOND THE WALL!"- Qeios Episode 1- (Garry's mod Animated Series) #"BEYOND THE LIES!" - Qeios Episode 2 - (Garry's Mod Animated Series) #"BEYOND THE KILLING!" - Qeios Episode 3 - (Garry's Mod Animated Series) Sountrack Main Article: Qeios Soundtrack Legacy Fans of the series have rallied for a fourth episode since the announcement of the cancellation. A spinoff featuring some of the original cast, titled ''Qeios: Republik'', was planned, but ultimately aborted over rights issues. The project later evolved into ''Starbuggers: From the Logs of Captain Maloney''. An unofficial prequel adapted from ''The Kingdom of Morbearior'' is currently in development. Isaac Frye's 2017 series RiverBrook could be considered a spiritual sequel to Qeios. Trivia *The series features some similarities to the video game Beneath a Steel Sky and Technopolis City from the animated series Super 4. It also draws parallels to Plato's allegory of the cave. *The second and third episodes of the feature a warning before each episode began. External Links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7x75F3d_2Bw *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zf7WRwfEu4Y *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Nq6E_t8_Mw Category:Series Category:Qeios Category:Garry's Mod Category:Animated series